Sweet so Sweet
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: The world is an unfair place. It isn't like in the stories - the good guys don't always win, and sometimes, the bad guys get what they want. If even a little girl - sweet, so sweet - can die an ultimely death and have her innocent dreams shattered, then what does that say of the justice in this world? So, if life wasn't fair to her... why should life be fair to others...?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" and its characters.**

 **[NOTE - For those who have read my "A Golden Opportunity" series, this is a different AU, though the names of the canon characters that don't get an official name in the games (Phone Guy, the deceased children, the manager, etc.) are the same.** **]**

* * *

My, my, aren't you a stubborn one.

I wasn't expecting to see you here again, I admit. Not after what you went through – not after what you _heard_.

You're committed, I'll give you that. Or maybe you're just _that_ desperate for some money. Adults are always complaining about it anyway. I wouldn't know though. I'm just a little girl. Just a sweet little girl…

You're not the first one, you know? Night after night I've watched the night guard come in for another shift, and leave a nervous – and smelly… – wreck. Well, that's when they _do_ leave, of course.

 _Hihihi…_

Oh, most never do leave, you see. Wind up in the backroom, usually. Nothing but mangled corpses, sliced up by chunks of metal, choking on their own blood, while they're forever stuck inside the furry suit of an animatronic meant to entertain kids…

 _Hihihi…_

But I'm sure that won't happen to you, mister! No, no, you're doing much better than the other ones; _and_ you were mentored by the most stubborn of them all. He kept the job for much longer than all the others combined! Sure, things didn't end up too well for him either, but you have to focus on the positive, right? Like he said – _"You're doing great!"_

 _Hihihi…_

What's the matter now? You seem worried… Oh, did the poster change? A golden bear, you say…? Don't mind that, it happens sometimes. _"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."_

No need to be scared, really; you can trust me. I'm just a sweet little girl! Would I ever lie to you? Would I ever do anything to hurt you, or… _kill you_? _Make you bleed all over the floor tiles, painting everything red, while your bones break in unison and your flesh gets ripped apart…? Laugh as you scream in agony and watch in glee as your life slowly slips away…?_

 _Hihihi… hihi…_

No… I'm sure I wouldn't do any of that. What's wrong, mister? You look pale. Was it something I said?

Shh, it's alright… Everything will be over soon… or not. It's up to you, really. You can cooperate and have it end quickly, or you try and act tough and then it will take _hours and hours_ _of fun and torture for you to die._

Go ahead and chose – I don't mind either way. I have _all the time in the world_ … I'm not going anywhere… After all, I can never leave… _never_ …

And soon, you'll be the same as me… Two ghosts, stuck here, hunting the living. _"Isn't that neat?"_

 _Hihihi…_

What's with that face, mister? Am I scaring you? Aren't I just a _sweet_ , sweet little girl…?

 _Sweet… so sweet…_


	2. Wingless Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" and its characters.**

 **[A/N - Hey there!**

 **Just a warning, the Prologue takes place (as you probably could tell) during one of the nights of FNAF 1. This chapter, however, goes all the way back to when the girl was still alive. And yes, she was already _a bit_ messed up back then. You'll see...] **

* * *

You know your life is going nowhere when you start wondering if anyone would miss you if you were to vanish one day. Deep stuff for a little girl, as many would say, but doesn't that add to my charm~?

 _Anyway_ , in my case, there's really no need to wonder – I _know_ , for a fact, that no one is gonna miss me. No one is going to cry for me. No one is going to wish I was still alive. No one is going to care. Probably would take them a while to even realize I wasn't around anymore. And even then, they'd just shrug and go "meh". Pathetic, isn't it?

My life doesn't really have a meaning. I eat (when I can), sleep ( _if_ I can), stare out the window, and when I'm bored enough, I draw. Well I try to, anyway. No point in trying to draw if you can't see a thing, though…

My short eight years of existence have just been one trip to the emergency room after the other, followed by long hours of staring into the darkness of my room, pretending I don't hear my parents argue about me.

" _No, mommy, I didn't hear anything."_ _"Everything's alright, right, daddy?"_

Smile sweetly, and there you go – no adult will suspect that! It says something about you when you learn how to deceive others with a smile at the age of five, and I don't think it's a good thing… But what else can I do, huh? Cry and look miserable? _Nope_. I'll be the sweet little girl everyone expects me to be. I'll put a smile on my face, thank you very much – even if it's a fake one – and act like my body _isn't_ in constant pain.

I'm a very sick girl, you see. No one's sure of what illness I have; they just say it's "terminal" – fancy word for "nothing you can do about it". My bones break so easily that even getting off the chair too quickly could cause fractures if I'm not careful; I caught more infections than I have fingers and even went blind on one eye. The other one isn't doing much better at this point. I can barely see. Oh, and to make it even better, doctors were pretty convinced that I wouldn't live to make it to my fifth birthday. Yep, I received a death sentence at the age of _four_ – isn't that neat? Not even _God_ wanted me here anymore. Four years was enough for him to get tired of me.

' _But… But I was always a good girl,'_ I'd think to myself at first. _'I obeyed my parents, never made a mess or tantrums… I was always a sweet girl, like they wanted me to be… Why…?'_

Yeah, I was a big whiner, I know. I didn't show it to the world, sure, but inside I was a wreck. I never stopped smiling though! Aren't I sweet?

Much to everyone's surprise, I didn't die when they expected. I made it for four more years! I'm a tough girl, hihihi. I didn't want to die like that, with everyone waiting for it to happen soon – or, should I say, _expecting_ it to happen soon. It isn't fair. Why should they get to live out their long, joy-filled lives while I'm stuck in my room, too fragile to go out and play?

 _How is any of that fair?!_

 _Why don't they have the same illness as me?!_

 _Why aren't they broken, like me?!_

 _Why don't their bodies hurt every day, like mine does?!_

 _WHY ARE THEY HEALTHY WHILE I'M NOT?!_

 _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

… Ahem… It'll get better, right? It won't always be easy, but I'll make things fair. For _me_.

' _If the world isn't fair to me, then I won't be fair to the world.'_

Heh. It's a good motto, isn't it? They don't care about me, so I didn't have to care about them. _I_ have to care about me. Someone has to, right…?

I envy birds the most. You know, you always see them, free to fly wherever they want, and happily singing their little songs… Sometimes, when I open my window, they hop onto the edge and stare at me quizzically, as if they are wondering why I'm not playing outside.

One bird is especially friendly. A tiny golden bird. He hops towards me often, and doesn't seem afraid when I move my hand to pat his head. He is _so_ cute and sweet! Like me… and I'm dying… little by little…

Today, I managed to hold the tiny bird in my hand. He looks really pleased. I pat his head, as usual, and he chirps happily.

Then I grab his wings. How I wish I had those… I could fly out of the window and be free… or maybe not… With the illness I had, I'd probably lose those too…

Unfair… _unfair_ … _unfair-unfair-unfair-unfair-unfair-unfair-_

So I break his wings. I don't think he likes that. He isn't so friendly anymore – even tries to cut me with his beak; the nerve! Why did he get to have wings, anyway? Why was a bird any more deserving of freedom than me? _Stupid bird!_ And I even gave him some pieces of bread! It takes some effort, but I manage to take the wings away from him. There's a squelch sound, and a rip sound, and a crunch sound. The carpets get tainted with some blood and there are feathers everywhere. Eww; I'll have to clean that. I hate filth…

He squirms a lot more and makes weird sounds, like screeches. Whatever happened to the pretty song he always sang? Doesn't he feel like singing it now, _mocking me for being outside while I wasn't?_ I can't help but laugh. What a silly bird. He took all the things he had for granted. Like his pretty song, his pretty wings… and his pretty _eyes_. Birds have good eyesight, right? Yet another thing they have that I don't.

 _Unfair-unfair-unfair-unfair-unfair-_

I stab his pretty eyes with a color pencil. The pencil was blue, but the tip became red afterwards. Ohhh – that means the pencil will color things purple now! I _love_ purple! It's such a regal color, isn't it? Fit for a princess angel, like me! You know, my name is _Angel_ ica, so it fits! My parents got that right, at least – I'm a sweet little angel, complete with princess-like dresses and long blonde locks! Shame about the brown eyes… if they were blue and green, it would be perfect! Oh, and I'm missing the wings…

The bird isn't moving anymore. He's really quiet. Uh. No more singing or flying around for him, I guess. Too bad. He was a good singer.

I go outside, just for a little, and dangle the bird on my hand until a stray cat shows up to eat him. The cat seems happy. It's a pretty reddish brown color, and has a lot of fur. So cute! He meows at me after he's done with his meal, as if he's asking for more. Hm…

I wonder if he'd follow me inside…

* * *

 **[A/N - ... Told you.]**


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" and its characters.**

* * *

Today I woke up in pain.

Ugh… My arms and legs hurt… They hurt so bad… more than usual, I mean. And my eyesight is getting worse… I can't even see my reflection in the mirror anymore. Do I still look pretty? Or do I look pale and ugly? Oh no… I can't even tell! I squint, but it only makes my eyes hurt more…

It's not fair…

Today my daddy yelled at me.

He found my "friend" collection in the drawers. I don't think he liked it. He wanted to throw them all away – all the pretty birds, mice and kittens I brought home! All the pretty birds, mice and kittens _I stabbed with my pretty red-tipped blue pencil_. I tried to stop him, but he said it was "sick" to have them there. Well, I _am_ a sick girl… aren't I… daddy…? That's what you called me. A "sick girl"… And now my "friends" are gone…

It's not fair…

Today my mommy avoided me.

Oh, she thinks she disguised it so well, but I saw it. Mom and dad aren't as good as me at lying or pretending. Heh, I wonder who I got that from… She saw me in the hall, and I greeted her, but she didn't greet me back. She looked scared. Why are you scared of me, mommy…? Did daddy go tell you about my collection, and told you I was a _"sick girl"_?

It's not fair.

Today I ran away from home.

Pft, they didn't even notice me leaving. I knew they wouldn't. No one cares about whether or not I'm there. They hate me. _They hate me_. How can they hate a sweet little girl like me? How can they avoid a sweet little girl like me?! Would they feel better if I died? Would it make them happier if I vanished? I don't want to vanish… I don't want to die… _I don't want to make them happy_ …

It's not fair.

Today I visited that famous diner in town.

Fredbear's Family Diner is its name. I never went there before. I know they have two robots – a bear and a bunny – that can walk around and talk as if they're humans. It sounds so cool! I asked my parents to take me there many times, but they never agreed… I'm too "sick". It was hard getting there by myself, without any help… It was painful to walk, especially today, but I'm a strong girl! I got there, _alone_. But they wouldn't let me in… Is it because I look ugly, or scary…?

 _It's not fair._

Today I cried.

I cried a lot. It's been a long time since the last time I cried. It didn't do me any good to cry after all – it didn't solve anything, and it only gave me more pain. I don't need more pain. But just this once… I want to be happy… I want to be in that diner, talking with the robots, having fun like all the other kids in there… _All those other brats who think they're so much better than me just because they're healthy._ I hope they all die painful deaths. I hope they never feel happy again. They don't deserve it! They don't deserve their happy lives! _I do_ – _I_ deserve to be happy!

 _It's not fair._

Today a man approached me.

He sounds worried. He says "hello" twice to greet me – I guess it's a verbal tic of his. His voice is nice. I don't know him, though. Or at least I don't think I do. My vision is blurry, so I can't really see him that well. All I see is the color purple. I love purple! This man must like it too. But I can't draw anything in purple anymore… or in any other color… I can feel it. Soon enough, I'll be blind of both eyes, and I'll be even more useless than before. I hate my eyes. _I hate them_.

 _It's not fair!_

Today I went blind.

The man asked me why I was crying. Why? Because that's all I can do with my eyes. They're no good for seeing, like they should be. What good are my eyes for, then? I don't need them if they don't do their job properly, right? So I reach for my eyes. And I claw at them. It hurts… _it hurts_ … but I don't stop. I keep clawing until my fingernails have gone red. I feel something squishy in my hands, and throw it on the floor. Now I can't see anything. No blurs. No colors.

 _It's not fair!_

Today there was a lot of screaming.

It's so noisy outside… Back at my house, it's quiet. Too quiet sometimes, honestly. Bo-ring. Not outside – the nice man that was asking me if I was alright is screaming. The sound of his screams makes me laugh. What – don't tell me this grown-up is scared of what he saw me do? All I did was getting rid of something that I didn't need. Nothing more ~ Sure, it hurt a lot, but what matters is the result! More screams follow, this time coming from the diner. I think someone in there saw me. Finally, I say! How long did it take for them to notice me? It's just like at home… No one ever notices I'm there…

 _IT'S NOT FAIR!_

Today I collapsed on the floor.

The bleeding won't stop… I put my hands on my bloodied eye sockets, to make it stop, but it doesn't do anything. I keep feeling the warm liquid oozing out of my wounds, and my hands start trembling. I feel so… so _weak_ … My knees give in and I fall on the floor. I hear the sound of tires screeching. The man just left. I guess not even that nice-sounding man cared enough for a sweet little girl like me to stay and try to help… I hear several worried voices and quick steps – amongst the commotion, there's a blergh sound right next to me. Did someone just throw up? It stinks…! Wait… I can't smell anything now… Uh… I can't hear either… Everything is getting cold… I can't… _feel_ any pain… It's gone! The pain… _is gone_ … there's no more pain… finally…

…

…

Today… _I died_.

* * *

 **[A/N - This is the beginning of the end...]**


	4. Death of a Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" and its characters.**

* * *

Hihihi~

Isn't it wonderful? Isn't it great? I've never been so happy in my whole life! Uh… Should I really say it like that? I'm not alive anymore, so… Figures – the only moment when I'm happy is when I'm no longer alive…

After the initial shock of seeing my lifeless body right in front of me – so _that's_ how a human corpse looks! – I realized that I could see clearly. I can _see_! I'm so happy I could dance! My eyes are working the way they should at last! And the pain is gone! No more pain for me, no sir ~ Being a ghost isn't so bad!

Everyone else is not having as much fun as me though… They're screaming and throwing up everywhere… Even the police officers look distraught. You would have thought they'd be used to seeing that kind of thing, right? How embarrassing…

"Who is she? Where are her parents?"

Back at home, duh. Oooooh, go call them! I want to see how they react to seeing me like this! Maybe they'll think of it as an improvement – finally they got rid of me. I'm finally gone. Humpf, fat chance. Now that I'm a ghost, I can go anywhere! I can move around without anyone noticing.

 _I can haunt them forever. Hihihi~_

I kneel next to my body and look at it curiously. Wow, I really did a number on my eyes… There's blood and bits of meat falling off… and my nails are all red. I sure hope they clean me up nicely for the funeral! I want to look pretty and peaceful – just like an angel. The angel that I am, heh.

Once they take my body away, I decide to get inside the diner. It's my first time there! Ooohh I wonder how the animatronics act! They're a bunny and a bear – both golden, with purple bowties; the bear has a purple top hat to match too. Ooooh purple! I _love_ purple! But they don't look too good… The bear has a weird expression… like he's horrified. And the bunny keeps tapping his shoulder, looking sad.

"Fredbear," she calls. "Fredbear, please answer me…"

Why do they both look sad? This was all for the best, really – I feel great! No more pain, no more no-seeing, no more being useless. I can do anything now! I can – hey, I wonder if I can mess up the TV and stuff like ghosts can in the movies…

I look up at the camera on the diner and try to touch it. My hand goes right through. Hm… I think I have to practice before I can touch things…

* * *

 _Good things never last..._

I spent the whole night up, and I don't even feel tired. With being a ghost I don't need to eat or sleep, which is great. I thought there were only advantages from being a ghost – but then it hit me...

 _No one can see me._

No matter what I do, no matter how loudly I scream, no one notices I'm there. It's just like at home… No one notices me… What can I do to make people see me? I'm new to this ghost thing; shouldn't someone teach me how to use my powers, if I have any? Do they really expect a sweet little girl like me to figure it all out on her own?

Things aren't being fun anymore now. My parents were shocked to hear about me dying, but they didn't look sad. I just heard them talk about "suing the diner", whatever that means. Everyone is worrying about the diner – everyone talks about the _"tragedy that struck the diner"._

Well, what about _me_?! What about the tragedy that struck me?! I was a sweet girl who no one cared about, who died on the sidewalk! But does anyone feel sad about my death?

 _NO!_

They're sad about that _stupid_ , _miserable_ diner and its _stupid_ , _miserable_ robots! What's so great about them anyway?! They're just two stupid robots! They're not even living things! I was – yet no one cares! They spent, what, two minutes talking about my death and my parents, but then it was a whole hour to go on and on about what would happen to the robots once they shut down the diner. Who cares about you, Angelica? You're just one kid, there's plenty of them out there; the _robots_ , now _they_ are one of a kind. They're more important than _you_ , that's for sure.

… You know what? That's the problem. There are _too many kids_. No one cares if one or two die. There's plenty more out there. What's one dead kid – nothing!

Nothing has changed, has it…? I was already a ghost when I was alive – _invisible, no one cares, no one sees_ – and now it's even worse. What was I thinking, going "oh it's all great, it's wonderful"?! How stupid am I? Things wouldn't just become wonderful with the snap of a finger – I have to _make_ them wonderful. Wonderful for _me_.

 _And I know just how to do it…_

All those children, thinking they are so much better than me. Just because they are healthy, and their parents love them _oh so much_. All those people feeling sad for the diner and its robots – _poor babies_ , gonna lose all their money because of one silly girl who decided to _die_ right in front of the building.

 _Weeeell_ – it's all downhill from here for you, Mr. Fredbear, and your friend Miss Bonbon. I heard you were being sold to some company called Fazbear Entertainment, is that right? You think having your precious little diner close down is bad? You ain't seen nothing yet, you _stupid fat bear_! Guess who will be following you down to your new home? That's right – I can go do whatever I want now. Sweet little Angelica goes wherever you go~

I'll ruin everything for you, and those _brats_. Just like my life was ruined, so will theirs. Just like I died before my time, _so will they_. All your precious little kids will die in the place they love most. Oh, how wonderful is that~ How desperate will they be that they can never leave again; how broken will their parents be? _I can't wait_ …

I'll start a brand new "friend collection"… Friends that will never leave… Friends that will do what I tell them to… Friends that will gather even more friends…

It will be so _._ Much _. Fun~_


	5. Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" and its characters.**

* * *

My house looks pretty creepy at night…

Guess it can't be helped when it's one of those big ol' mansions in the middle of nowhere. It's one of those clichés in horror movies that are overused, huh? Oooooh that's right; I'm not supposed to know how horror movies work, am I? Being a sweet little girl and all… Well, what was I supposed to do? Mommy and daddy forbad me from watching them, so… I snuck out during the night and watched a few in the living room while they were sleeping, hihihihi~

I had made up my mind about following Mr. Fredbear and Miss Bonbon wherever they went to set my plan in motion – my plan to start rebuilding my "friend collection" and _make them pay for not caring about me_. But, first things first ~

Turns out you learn a lot with horror movies. Including how to scare people. And who better to test those things you've learned than on the on the very people who didn't want you to learn them in the first place?

Mommy and daddy must be _oh so devastated_ over my death, they must feel so sorry for not paying enough attention to me when I was alive… that's what you'd think, anyway. They aren't devastated, and they don't feel sorry. But that's alright…

 _I'll just pay them a visit, to show that I am better now._

Everything looks the same inside the house. My room hasn't changed. I'm not even sure how long it's been since I've died. It's hard to keep track of time when you're a ghost…

Mommy is in the bathroom, taking a bath. She looks so peaceful…

 _So happy that I'm gone…_

 **"Mommy."**

She looks up from the bubbles in the water, her eyes snapping wide. Hihihi, look at that face – she looks startled, it's so funny~ Bet she wasn't expecting to ever hear my voice again.

 **"It's me."**

Again with the wide eyes. This time, she sits up in the bathtub, rubbing her eyes with her wet hands, as if to wake up from the delusion she was having. It isn't a delusion, mommy; I'm here.

 **"I'm right here. Mommy?"**

She holds her head, and shuts her eyes tightly, muttering under her breath. "You're imagining things… She's gone… She's gone…"

Oh. _Ooooh_ , I see now. She's not scared, she's upset. She's _upset_ that she's still hearing my voice even after my death. _I see now…_

 _You were relieved, weren't you mommy? Were you glad that your little nuisance was finally gone?! That you didn't have to pretend to love that sick child you had living in your house?! DID YOU WISH YOU HAD KILLED ME YOURSELF TO GET IT OVER WITH SOONER?!_

 **"… Hihihi… Hihi…"**

My giggle manages to shift her annoyance to true fear. About time. You _should_ be afraid, mommy. You should be very afraid. In fact, _everyone_ should be afraid. Angelica is here to stay~ No one cared about me when I was alive, so I won't care about anyone in my death. Not about my parents, not about the robots, not about those _stupid brats_. They should all die – _die_ like I did! _Suffer_ like I did! Actually, they should suffer _more_!

You know, there's one more thing you learn from horror movies – _how to kill people in very creative ways~_

Shooting and stabbing is just too easy, right? _No one stabs people anymore!_ No, no, plus I don't think I can hold things in my hands yet; that's one skill I have to work in. Guess it takes time to get these "ghost powers" under control… All I can do for now is knock things over and mess with the video feed.

Hmm… _Knock things over, eh?_

I wonder, isn't it careless of you leave a radio plugged next to the bathtub, mommy...? I know you love your music, but, isn't it bad to have something electric next to water...? Say, what would happen to you if it got _in_ the water…?

My hand automatically reached for the radio, and then...

 **"… Goodbye, mommy…"**


End file.
